The Ending and A Begining
by FemaleDuoMaxwell
Summary: This is a pretty good story I came up with (unfortunatly I was watching Titanic on a bus trip..Hehe) but I hope you like it (dont know If you'd call it PG rateing but oh well)
1. Default Chapter

  
  
It was about time for Relena to have her child (and Heeros'). It was going to be a baby boy. But Relena was not having a good pregnancy. She was often sick and stayed in bed, Heero accompanying her, trying his best to comfort her. He would lie there holding her as close as possible. Sometimes she would fall asleep, crying from the pain, in his arms. But to her it was all worth it for their future son. All talk was what they were going to name him, they finely came up with the name Odin William Yuy.   
  
One day when they were going through some issues and filling out papers, they ask Duo and Hilde (who were now married and wanted a child of their own) to come over, Heero and Relena wished to ask them a very important question and just to visit. So they came over at one the next day.  
  
When they arrived Hilde didn't even wait for Duo to turn off the car, she ran to Relena, who was standing at the front door, and gave her a small hug. Duo watched her as she jumped out of the car.   
  
"It's so good to see you again, it's been such a long time. And hows the baby?", looking at her large stomach and back up to Relena's face.  
  
"Pretty good, except for being sick all the time. But that's why I have Heero", Relena said smiling, giving Hilde a wink.  
  
Just as she said that, Heero came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, gently messaging them. Then Heero looked over at Hilde, smiling and trying not to say anything, seeing Duo sneaking up behind her. Duo quickly put his hands around her waist, making Hilde jump in shock. Hilde turned around and looked at Duo with a stern stare. Duo just smiled and then turned to talk to Heero.  
  
"Hows it go'n bud", with the usual smile, "...and the misses? Oh...and the kid?"  
  
"Good...little Odin is doing just fine", Relena preached in, and a smile on Heero's face. "That's why we've asked you guys to come over...come inside"  
  
Hilde, followed by Duo, walked into the house. Much larger and more elegant than their apartment. "Beautiful house as always you guys", Hilde said looking around, "wish I actually had a house" looking towards Duo with her eyebrow raised. Duo just looked at her wide-eyed shrugging.  
  
"You guys want anything to drink?", Relena asked them.  
  
"Sure", look at Hilde, "two Cokes, please".  
  
As Relena was going to go to the kitchen Heero stopped her. "I'll get it...you go sit down", Heero said softly, kissing her on the cheek. Duo and Hilde sat down on the couch next to each other, Relena sat down on the love seat across from them. As Heero came back into the livingroom he could hear discussion of Quatre and Dorothy. Heero came in with four cokes, and sat down next to Relena. They proceeded to ask them the question, "We need to ask you guys something", looking at Duo and Hilde. "If something were to happen to me or Heero.....we want to know.....would you take and raise Odin....that is if you want, it's a big job...?" Relena said stuttering, looking at the other two discussing it. It wasn't but a minute and the couple said "Yes".   
  
"Of course we would, we wouldn't want it any other way", Hilde said, "but don't think I like the idea of you two dying on us!" kidding around. Everyone laughed at the idea and then continued to talk about Quatre and Dorothy once again.   
  
"Yeah...Quatre told me he was going to ask Dorothy to marry him....and you know Dorothy, she would kill for that guy" Duo said in the normal cheery tone.  
  
The conversation went on forever until it got late. "We should be going so you guys can get some rest" Hilde said hugging Relena, then grabbing Duo. Relena and Heero waved from the door until their car was out of sight. They headed back into the house and shut the door. Relena walked into their bedroom and put her night clothes on. Heero came in and took off his shirt. They both laid down and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
*One week later*   
Relena was walking around the house when she collapsed and called for Heero, Its was time. He rushed her to the hospital, when they got there they took her into a room and Heero went to call everyone. As soon as he was done he rushed into the room where Relena laid, almost screaming. In a few hours Relena had the baby. But something was not right, and to the naked eye it couldn't be seen. Relena and Heero were back in the room, holding young Odin William Yuy. Then, all of a sudden, everyone ran into the room and Heero and Relena looked up to see what all the commotion was. They all came in and sat down around Relena and the baby. Odin was a spitting image of Heero except for his eyes were a medium purple color and his hair was a more light brown. Some color between Relena's light golden-brown hair and Heero's dark brown hair.  
  
"He looks just like you Heero", Quatre chirped, "....kinda....except for the color of his hair.....".  
  
"And eyes....he has purple colored eyes, their beautiful!", Sally said, finishing Quatres' sentence.  
  
Duo was quiet for a moment, but not for long, " like Heero!?....Oh no...here we go again".  
  
Heero was about to kill him, but before he could even give Duo his death stare, Hilde hit him upside his head "Excuse me!....Uncle Duo!".  
  
"I was just kidding, he's going to be cool.....like his Uncle Duo", he smiled to himself. No one said anything, but laughed at the thought. But all the discussion wasn't always on Duo's stupid remarks, they caught up on what they missed for so long. Until something happened. Relena looked down at Odin and he was turning red, barely breathing.  
  
"Heero!! Someone get a doctor quick!" Relena screamed. Trowa ran as fast as he could to get a doctor. Trowa ran into a doctor, bumping him. "Quick the Yuy's baby...its not breathing" Trowa caught his breath. Both the doctor and Trowa ran back into the room. The doctor grabbed Odin and ran him to the Infant treatment center. Heero had followed the doctor down, and waited for him to come out of the room. A couple minutes  
  
The doctor looked upset and spoke softly to Heero, " the baby is not doing so well.....and your wife....isn't doing so well either. She punctured her organ while having the baby. But we'll try to help her as much as possible". Heero gritted his teeth and walked slowly back to the door of the room. He breathed in deep and brushed off the idea of death and told himself it was all going to be alright. That's the last thing in the world he wanted to loose was his wife and his only son. He continued on into the room, putting on a better face. When he walked into the room he could hear Relena crying, but muffled. Milliardo had Relena held to him, gently rubbing her back, trying to calm her, with Noin beside him. Hilde was on the other side holding her hand, and Duo right behind Hilde. The others were gathered in the back of the room watching Heero walk in.  
  
In a few hours everyone had left and Relena was asleep. Heero sat right by her thinking of what they had talked about. He had talked to her before he had fallen asleep, she knew what was wrong with her....but not about the baby, so Heero kept that away from the conversation. Relena just told Heero to relax that everything was going to be ok.  
  
Days went by and Relena stayed in the hospital slowly slipping away. But Heero just stayed right beside her, not leaving to eat, not sleeping. The baby was still in the treatment center, hooked up to a small machine.   
  
Five days later, when Heero and Relena were talking she slowly fell unconscious and died. Heero did all that he could to wake her up as if he was dreaming. "NO!!! NO!!! ...This can't be!", he said in a low, sickly tone, for he was deathly ill "My son......and my wife! Why?!! Why me?! Is this my punishment?...For killing all those people...that little girl and her dog." He started to cry, for the first time in his life, he cried until his head fell onto the bed and died from exhaustion.   
  
The nurse came in to see what all the screaming was about, then she seen the two lying there. Heero was in a chair, his face on Relena's side, and his arms sprawled out on the hospital bed. "Doctor! Come here, quick!!", the nurse screamed, drawing back toward the door. The doctor came in and gasped, he went over to check their pulse...but found none. And then went to get them out of there, and to call the "family".   
  
Everyone showed up, but Duo and Hilde were the first ones (especially with the way Duo drived). Duo and Hilde rushed up the stairs and into the room. There the doctor stood and other nurses were putting Heero on a separate bed. Duo ran over to the doctor, afraid to ask what was going on.  
  
"What! What happened here!!" yelled Duo, Hilde restraining him and trying not to cry.  
  
"Come with me...", replied the doctor. Duo and Hilde followed him into an empty room. "...I am sorry...but yes...they died this morning. She died of giving birth to their little boy, and we think he died of exhaustion and the lack of food. We told Mr. Yuy of his wifes condition, but we didn't think he would take it so hard."   
  
"You WHAT!...thought he wouldn't take it hard, that his wife was dying...not to mention his son!", Duo screamed at the doctor.  
  
"Duo...please...calm down...please", Hilde said, crying.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Maxwell", pausing and taking out a piece of paper from a manila folder, "But It says here that you two are the inherits of the child and house of the Yuys'. Their child is doing fine now as of this afternoon, sort of a miracle.", and handed them the paper to look at.  
  
Duo and Hilde read the paragraph that was hilighted:   
  
"In the event of our death we leave our son, Odin William Yuy, to Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell, to raise him as necessary, and our house to raise him in. We know that they will be the most wonderful parents to our son."  
  
Hilde started to cry, she never thought her best friend and her husband's best friend would actually die. She gave back the paper to the doctor and fell into Duo's arms crying. "At least we agreed to take our nephew", Duo said gently rubbing her back. Then he looked at the doctor, who was leaving the room, "Thank you.....", Duo said quietly. He turned to Hilde, who was still crying, and wiped her eyes, "lets go get the others, that way we can explain".   
  
They all went to a room, as Duo told them what had happened. The room was filled with the sound of silence and crying.   
  
"This just seems...unnormal for those two to die", Sally said in sadness  
  
"I agree, Heero was to bold to go down like that", Wufei added, as though almost caring for once.  
  
Discussion went on for an hour. Then it was time to leave, everyone left in sorrow, but they knew Heero and Relena would always be in their hearts. From then on, Duo and Hilde took care of Odin. And only seen it fit to have his hair cut like his fathers. (^-^ ...of course)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well I hoped you liked it. The Sequel will be done ASAP.   
  
Female Duo Maxwell  



	2. Reality Dream

Well here it is...the sequel to The Beginning and an Ending.....   
Following does not belong to me....etc,etc.  
  
  
  
  
Many years went by, and Odin was going to turn 15 years old. Odin looked like his father, but (now) his hair was a different color. His hair change from a medium brown (when he was a small child) to a light blonde, almost as light as Milliardo's hair. His eyes were still the purple color that he was born with. He also had the height of his father at that age, many years ago.  
  
But what was most unique about Odin was his personality. He was kind and respectful and liked to read (a personality that he got from his mother). But he was the one to cry, or show a lot of emotion (which he got from his father), and preferred to be alone. And by this time in his life, girls adored him. He was nice to them, but still he didn't think much of their attention to him. And ignored weak feelings of love.   
  
It was the day of Odin's birthday. He was now a grown boy, almost a man, or so Duo preached. Duo and Hilde enjoyed raising Odin, most of the time, but like all teenagers he was rebellious. Duo, out of everybody, understood this and every time he would look at Odin he would see his old friend and childhood, and the teenage years he spent fighting for peace.   
  
The birthday party that night was great. Everyone loved seeing Odin because he was relief to the loss of their two best friends, he just acted so much like his parents. After the party that night, Duo sat down with Odin and began to talk with him.   
  
"Odin...Happy Birthday buddy...." Duo said, Hilde coming and standing next to him, "your aunt and I need to tell you something. We think your old enough to understand this".  
  
Odin looked at his uncle in question, "what....would...that be?"  
  
Even the sound of the young boys voice brought back the memory of Heero at his age, "You do know...your parents died..right?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah, but what I haven't known and haven't ever seen doesn't hurt me.." Odin said in a calm voice.  
  
"But you need to know the whole thing" Duo pointed out. As Duo began to tell him, Odin's face slowly saddened but didn't say a word. When Duo finished Hilde kneeled down by Odin, "were sorry Odin...they're sorry. If your father would have known or even used his head, he wouldn't of done that."  
  
"Its ok Aunt Hilde, at least I know now, right?...And I've had a great birthday" Odin got up off the couch, giving Duo and Hilde both hugs, "and great people to raise me. But I better get some sleep now, I'm pretty tired."  
  
"Ok sweetie...good-night" Hilde said.  
  
"Night Kido" Duo said, ruffling his wild untamed hair.  
  
Odin proceeded to walk up the stairs and into his room. Taking off his shirt and then laying into his bed. He stared up at the ceiling for a while, thinking about what his uncle told him, and then fell asleep. About a couple hours after Odin fell asleep, he started to toss and turn, and dream.  
  
~*~*~  
  
He was in his house but it looked a little different, different pictures and different furniture arranged in odd positions. All around him, the room was misted, gray, on the floor. He then walked down the stairs into the living room and sat down onto a small tan chair. All of a sudden, in the middle of the living room, a bright glow started to form. The glow slowly formed into two human shapes, to what looked like a women and a man in there middle 20s. They seemed so familiar, he had seen them somewhere before..."could they be?..." Odin thought, "yes...who else would they be?".  
  
"Mom?...Dad?...", Odin said in question, standing up slowly.  
  
"Yes Odin...Its us.." Relena said, coming over and hugging her son.   
  
It all seemed so real, the hug, their presence, all of it. Heero walked over to his son smiling, but as he looked at him, he realized something was odd, "oh my GOD!..Did your uncle let you bleach your hair?!". "Heero! I doubt it...besides...that color is normal for my family", Relena at him  
  
"No dad...I didn't bleach it...Aunt Hilde said it kinda...just...turned that way. Like Uncle Milliardo's hair.   
  
"See...I told you so, he HAD your hair color but he ended up going the right way", Relena said sarcastically turning her gaze from Heero to Odin, smiling. Relena brushed a front piece of hair out of Odin's face, just for it to fall back again.   
  
"Well at least its cut right...for awhile there I thought that idiot would have your hair like his", Heero said relieved, a smirk across his face. When Heero walked up closer to him, Odin looked how his father was much taller and muscular than he. Heero leaned down and hugged his son for the first time. After a moment Heero stepped back slightly.  
  
Heero ran his hand across Odin's blonde hair, and his face turned sorrowful "I just don't believe I missed all of this...and Its all my fault..."  
"Its ok dad, Aunt Hilde and Uncle Duo take really good care of me, and plus you can take care of mom" tears running down Odin's cheek, quickly wiping it away.  
  
Heero put a hand on his shoulder, "and that was one of the many mistakes I made...thinking its not right to cry...It is..."  
  
"We're not gone Odin, we are always watching you, and in your heart. Its just so good to see you...here...now. Remember we will always be here for you, no matter what. " Relena said and then paused, "how is your Uncle Milliardo doing? And the others?  
  
"Good, the other day we went up to his house for his birthday. And the usual saying from everyone... of how I had grown soooo much" Odin replied.  
  
"So who was all there?" Heero asked  
  
"Well...us...Quatre, Dorothy, Wufei, Sally, Trowa, Catherine, Aunt Lucrenzia, and Uncle Milliardo...of course"  
  
"So did Milliardo ever have any children?" Heero look at Odin smiling.  
  
"Yeah, a couple years ago...You should have seen it. He fell over when Lucrenzia showed him the baby, then Uncle Duo started to laugh.  
  
"Man! I don't believe I missed that one", Heero shook his head, "Mr. 'I never weaken for anything or anyone...Ill take you down with me' " laughing.  
  
"Heero!" Relena looked at him sternly. "That's great Odin" smiling back at Odin.  
  
"Well son...we better be going...always remember what I told you. And tell everyone hi for us...ok." Heero said  
  
"We love you Odin" Relena added.  
  
They gave their last hugs and disappeared, slowly waving good-bye. Odin woke up and sat up in his bed as a silent tear ran down his face, but he smiled never the less.  
  
  
  
He told Duo and Hilde about his dream and everyone else "hi". His life from that day forward was different. The next year Odin fell in love...sort of. A girl by the name of Kami, she really liked Odin ...infact a little too much, but Odin soon found something he liked in her as well and gave in.  
  
Your just going to half to figure the rest......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
